Falling Apart
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Kurt's not sure how all this happened. All he knows is that everything is falling apart. 4th in the piercing series.


**Story: Falling Apart**

**Summary: Kurt's not sure how all this happened. All he knows is that everything is falling apart.**

**Warnings: Boy sex at the end and angst**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: So this is a little different. Some serious angst and plot in this one.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can I talk to you?"<p>

The rest of the glee club has pretty much all filed out, although Kurt can still hear Rachel yammering on in the hallway. Blaine's standing beside him when Puck speaks, his hand on the small of Kurt's back. They both turn and face the boy with the mohawk. "Sure."

Blaine can see the upset look in Puck's eyes. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you later okay?"

Kurt nods and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine smiles and leaves the room, closing the door to the choir room. "Something wrong Puck?"

Puck lets out this deep sigh and drops into one of the chairs. His bag falls next to him and he runs his hand through the strip of hair on his head. "We are friends, right?"

"Of course," Kurt says without hesitating.

"How did you know you were attracted to guys?" Puck asks in a rushed tone.

For a minute, Kurt just stares. He's not quite sure anyone has ever asked him that question before and the last person he expected to ask that is Noah Puckerman. "I...I guess I knew around the same time you realized you liked girls. I was always different, I've never been the rough and tumble kind of boy that you or Finn, or hell even Blaine is. And when the rest of guys starting noticing girls, I just knew I liked guys. For a while...well for a while I didn't think about it. Lived in denial despite what Karofsky and the rest used to call me."

"But when you joined glee club, after a while, you stopped pretending?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow and leans up against the wall behind him. "Sure. I mean, coming out to my dad was the hardest part. And before Blaine...I was uncomfortable with the sexual part of it all."

Puck sighs and leans back further in his chair, his legs stretched out in front of him. It should look casual, but Kurt can feel the tension rising off of him.

"Puck, what's going on?"

Puck looks up, stares straight into Kurt's eyes and Kurt can feel the intensity in his gaze. "I'm attracted to you."

Kurt stands, shell-shocked. He's almost hopes he heard wrong, the Puck blurted something else out, but when he sees the look on his face he knows that's not true. Noah Puckerman just admitted to being attracted to him. "P...Noah," Kurt changes because he's not about to have this conversation and call him anything but his given name. "When...how?"

Puck doesn't get out of the chair, but he does sit up. It's written all over his face that he's just as shocked about all this as Kurt is. "It started with the piercings," Puck says. "I didn't notice at first, but I started watching more suicide girl porn." Kurt looks at him with a confused expression. "It's...umm...girls that have tattoos and piercings, pin-up types, goths...that sort of thing." Kurt nods and motions for Puck to keep going. "I didn't think about it much, I've always kind of liked tattoos and piercings. But umm...it kept getting worse. I'd keep thinking about your corset and I started searching for girls with them."

"You could just be attracted to the..."

"No...let me finish okay?" The sound of Puck's voice, so broken and so confused, makes Kurt nod. "Even with the porn, I still had this craving need. Like it wasn't exactly what I wanted. So I started thinking, maybe it's guys in general. I'm into sex and I'm sure that there has to be something to gay sex for not only gay guys to have it but for straight guys to want their girls to fuck them. So, I starting looking at gay porn." Puck let out a deep breath and stood up, pacing the floor a few feet away from Kurt. "It's not guys in general. I mean, sure some of them are hot. I'm down with the muscles and some of the asses are out of this world. But the idea of getting on my knees for just any guy, wasn't appealing. I even tried guys with piercings, just to see if it would work."

"It didn't," Kurt asked in a weak voice?

Puck stops pacing and turns to face Kurt. "No. It's not the piercings, it's not the male aspect, it's you. When everything stopped working, I thought about you. Your hair, the color of your eyes, the way your mouth looks when you sing, the way you walk, the bitch attitude you let out sometimes. I thought about the piercings and the pain kink, about the way you look at Blaine sometimes like you want to devour him. It's you Kurt...I can't stop thinking about you."

Kurt sucks in a breath, visibly shaking. He's leaning up against the wall like it's the only thing keeping him standing up. "Noah...I'm..."

"I don't want to come between you two. I'm really glad you found Blaine and I know how happy he makes you. I never...I never meant for this to happen." Puck runs his hands down his arms, like he's trying to shed his skin. "I just...I don't know what to do about it."

Kurt can't speak. He's not sure what to say even if he does manage to form words.

Puck steps a little bit closer, "I was thinking, if you kissed me, I would know."

"Know what?"

"If it's real," Puck whispers. "If I'm really attracted to you or if I've just made it all up in my head."

Kurt can see him moving closer, almost to him. "I can't...Blaine."

"Please Kurt, it's driving me crazy. You are all I think about and what if it's not real? What if we kiss and I feel nothing? Then I'll be able to go back to being just friends with you, go back to lusting after other people." Puck stops just in front of him.

"What if I kiss you and you do feel something? What if I do?" Kurt says, his voice quivering and his body shaking.

Puck put his hands on Kurt's upper arms, stopping the other boy from shaking. "Wouldn't you rather know?"

Kurt doesn't answer. He can't. It's...he's never thought about it before. Sure, he's gay and Puck's a hot guy, so of course he's appreciated the work Puck puts into looking good. But before Blaine, Kurt's fantasies were of Finn and hero worship. After Blaine, it's been nothing but Blaine. "Noah..."

"You are the only person I let get away with calling me that," he whispers and he's so close now that Kurt can feel the whisper of his breath against his own lips. He should pull away, stop this now because it's cheating no matter how he looks at it. But he can't move. "Stop me Kurt."

Kurt looks up and there is such pain, such confusion in Puck's eyes, that it breaks his heart. And despite everything in him that says he shouldn't do this, that it could ruin everything with Blaine, he doesn't move his body. He shakes his head lightly.

Puck there in the next breath, lips pressing softly against his own. It takes only a second before the press of lips turns into a deep kiss with Kurt's tongue dipping into Puck's mouth. His hands wrap around Puck's waist on instinct, pulling the boy closer to him. Puck breaks the kiss, breathing in deep breaths and visibly shaking like Kurt is. "Fuck."

Fuck just about sums it up for Kurt too. Because he can't deny, there was definitely something between them.

* * *

><p>Blaine is lying on his bed with a smile and craddling a ball in his hands. He tosses the ball in the air, catching it when it falls back down and repeating the action. Soft music is playing from his computer and he hums along, waiting for Kurt to get there. He hears the sound of footsteps on the stairs and he smiles, throwing the ball up one more time. He catches it just as Kurt walks in, shutting the door behind him. "Hey baby," he says in a cheerful voice with a large smile. He crawls to the end of the bed, but when Kurt turns around he isn't smiling, he's crying. "What's wrong?"<p>

Blaine goes to move and Kurt says, "No. Don't...just don't come over here."

Something is wrong, Blaine can feel it in the air. He falls back on his knees, kneeling at the end of the bed with his hands in his lap. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"I love you," Kurt whispers. "I love you so much sometimes it hurts. But I've done something really stupid."

"I'm sure whatever it is Kurt, it's going to be fine. Just tell me okay, you are freaking me out."

"I kissed Puck...Noah, I kissed Noah." Kurt falls back against the door and lets out a sob.

Blaine drops from his knees to sitting on the bed. His face is pale and his eyes are wide. "What?" It's hard to tell whether it's more anger or pain in his voice. "Why? How could you Kurt? I trusted you."

Kurt sobs, wrapping his arms around his chest. "I...I am so sorry Blaine. Noah wanting to talk and he said he was attracted to me. I tried...I tried to see if it could be anything else. Maybe it was just the piercings or something, but he swore it was me. And...he asked me to kiss him, to see if it was real. To know if he'd made it all up in his head or if he really did feel something for me."

Blaine didn't ask, he didn't need to. The answer was written on Kurt's tear stained face. Puck didn't just have feelings for Kurt, Kurt felt something for him too. Blaine stood up, running his hands through his hair and visibly crying. "How could you Kurt? How could you cheat on me?"

"I'm so sorry," Kurt cries.

"Sorry won't fix this Kurt," Blaine hisses. "Get out Kurt."

"Blaine...please...don't..." Kurt cries. He moves towards him.

"Don't." Blaine's voice is hard and when he turns to face Kurt, there's nothing but tears and anger on his face. "Don't come near me."

Kurt's face falls, "Blaine..."

"I don't want to see you right now Kurt. I can't...I can't even look at you. So get out." Kurt whispers his name again but he already turns, looking out the window of his room and shaking in silent tears. Kurt slips out of the room silently.

* * *

><p>He isn't sure how he ends up at the tattoo parlor, but he's walking through the door. It's quiet, there's no one else in there except for the few tattoo artist and Jason standing at the desk. "Kurt...Holy fuck are you okay?"<p>

"I..." Kurt start but he's falling in the floor in tears before he can finish the thought. Jason and one of the tattoo artist, Bill probably, rush over to him and get him up. They lead him into Jason's office and sit him down on the couch.

"Kurt, are you hurt?" Jason asks, sitting next to him and looking the boy over.

Kurt looks up, reaches out, and buries his face in the older guy's shirt. He cries for what seems like hours, with Jason holding him and stroking his back. When the tears finally stop, Kurt breaths in shaky breathes as he pulls away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Jason says. "But I need to know, did someone hurt you?"

Kurt shakes his head. "I don't know what to do." Jason waits for Kurt to explain. "I kissed Noah, behind Blaine's back. Now Noah is confused and Blaine's so mad at me he can't look at me. And I'm not sure what to do or what I want. I shouldn't even be here, dumping all this shit out on you. You are my piercing artist, not my fucking therapist, but none of my friends would understand and my father isn't an option because all this kind of makes him uncomfortable with me being his son and all."

"Hey, breath Kurt." Jason reaches over to the side table and hands him a glass of water. "First, I'm your friend. And you'd be surprised how often tattoo artist and therapist go hand in hand. Second, what you need is some time to think. Why don't you come crash with me? You need rest and space from both of them so that you can think more clearly."

Kurt nods. "I just...I need to call my dad. And maybe go get..."

"You don't have to get anything. I've got clothes you can wear and a spare toothbrush. You know those two are lurking around your house, or at least in the process of thinking about going over there. I'm telling you Kurt, I've been here. What you need is time and space to think."

Kurt nods and pulls out his phone. "Thank you Jason," he whispers. Jason smiles, heading out of the office door. Kurt presses the screen, his hands shaking slightly as he lifts the phone. It only rings once before his dad answers. "Hey dad."

"Hey buddy. You on your way home?"

"No...Dad..." Kurt's voice cracks.

"Are you okay? Where are you? Do I need to come get you?"

Kurt could hear the worry in his dad's voice. "No...Dad look, I'm not hurt. I...I cheated on Blaine." Kurt hears his father suck in a deep breath. "I...umm...I kissed Noah. And I told Blaine about it and he's really angry."

"That's understandable Kurt."

"I know, listen I want to stay at Jason's house for a few days. I need to think about this and knowing them, Puck's probably hanging in Finn's room waiting for me without saying that he is and Blaine's probably on his way over. I need space, I need to think. I..."

"Hush Kurt," Burt says. "I understand. One day, I'll tell you about how I almost lost your mother. But right now, take as much time as you need. I know Jason and I've got his number if I need to speak with him. I'll handle Blaine and Puck. I...I love you son."

"I love you too dad," Kurt says and he hangs up before his father can hear the gut-wrenching sobs that start again.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel has always prided himself on being a fair person. He hasn't always been so easy going and fair minded, but his late wife, his amazing son, and his new wife have helped him in more ways then he's sure they know. So when Blaine Anderson, his son's boyfriend and current sexual partner, knocks on his door, Burt's proud to say that he answers without holding a shotgun in his hand. He's also proud to say that he hasn't even gone up the stairs to punch Noah Puckerman for hitting on his son and lying in wait under false pretenses in his house, like some kind of Jewish Spider. "Mr. Hummel, I...I want to see Kurt, I keep calling and he's not answering."<p>

"Come into the kitchen Blaine," Burt says as he shuts the door behind him.

The both turn the corner and the growl that escapes Blaine shocks Puck enough to drop the soda can he's holding. "You!" Blaine goes to lunge and Burt holds him back but the arms, struggling to keep the boy from jumping on the other.

"Blaine...I..."

"Go to hell Puck," Blaine yells. "You ruined everything. The best fucking thing to ever happen to me, the only fucking thing worth living for, and you stole him from me."

"I didn't steal Kurt," Puck argues. "I didn't mean for all this to happen."

Carol turns the corner, seeing Burt holding the fuming and crying Blaine back and Puck standing there looking guilty but defensive. "Both of you, calm down now," Carol says in her best mom voice.

Blaine sags in Burt's arms. "I need to talk to you two. So both of you sit. And Blaine, don't touch him."

"Yes sir," Blaine says. He sits on one side of the table, Puck on the other. Carol stands near the kitchen sink and waits.

"Kurt isn't here. He called earlier because he needs some time to think. Both of you need to understand that Kurt doesn't want to hurt either of you. But he needs to do what's right for him and what makes him happy. So he's off to think about both of you and what he wants in his life. You two, if you really care for him, would give him the time he needs to get his thoughts together. And not kill each other."

* * *

><p>Kurt looks around the store half-heartedly. "So spill," the woman beside him says.<p>

Kurt's gaze falls on the woman to his left. "Anna…I don't…"

"Don't even get me started. Jason said you were practically in hysterics when you walked into the shop. And besides, who else are you going to talk about this stuff with? Jason's supportive and all, but he's not a woman."

"Neither am I," Kurt mutters.

Anna rolls her eyes, "I know that, the picture of your cock is still sitting on the kitchen table." Kurt flushes and Anna grins. "What I mean is you need a woman to talk about the sexual and emotional aspects of men, right? I know you aren't comfortable talking to your dad or Jason, because they are both straight males, and your step-mom might work if you were actually planning on going back home. But right now, you have me. So spill."

Kurt loves Anna. She's pretty much exactly what you would expect from any woman brave enough to marry Jason. She's covered in the prettiest, most vibrant tattoos that Kurt's ever seen and she's more outspoken and snarky then he is. "Well, I've got a boyfriend named Blaine. We've been together for about a year."

"Do you love him?"

"Immeasurable amounts," Kurt whispers. "Blaine's…he's everything I could have ever dreamed of. He's sweet and caring, but at the same time he makes my blood boil and the sex…" Kurt flushes and stops speaking.

Anna raises her eyebrow, "Keep going. You aren't going to scare me away with talk about cock." She waggles her eyebrows for emphasis and Kurt laughs, the first real laugh he's had since the fight with Blaine.

"Fine," Kurt says with a smile. "The sex is amazing. Blaine's always up for trying something new, we both switch depending on the mood, both who tops and who dominates, and he's really gotten into the piercings and pain kink I have. He's perfect."

"No one is perfect Kurt," Anna says as she puts down an orange shirt. "I know it seems like he's perfect and you are the one that screwed up, but it could have easily been the other way around. Remember that okay, everyone makes mistakes." Kurt nods and hands Anna a black shirt with lace on the back that he found on the clearance rack. "Now, tell me about that other boy."

"Noah's…special I guess. He used to be a bully and get into a lot of trouble. He ended up knocking a girl up and he really wanted to help raise the kid, but she gave it up. I think…it changed something in him. Combined with being in glee, he's been a better person and we've become closer since I started getting the piercings." Kurt stops, looking down at a table of scarves in front of him. "Kissing him was thrilling, but hearing him say that he wants me…it made me feel like all the bones had melted out of my body."

"Kurt," Anna says softly. "Just because you are attracted to him doesn't mean that you want to be with him."

"I felt something when he kissed me," Kurt whispers.

"Sure you did," Anna responds, pulling Kurt into a dressing room. Kurt sits in the corner of the rather large dressing room while Anna starts trying on clothes. "He's hot right?" Kurt nods enthusiastically and Anna laughs. "Let me tell you a story."

Kurt looks up at her, "Only if you take that ridiculous shirt off," he says. "I can't listen to anyone wearing something that tragic."

Anna flips him off but pulls the shirt off. "When Jason and I first got married, it was the scariest thing in the world. Commitment, especially at that level, is always scary. Most people thought I was crazy for marrying Jason, back then he was just a struggling tattoo artist with a bad partying habit. One night, about three weeks into our marriage, Jason and I went to a party at his best friend's house. Everyone was partying pretty hard and I ended up making out with this super hot coworker of Jason's."

Kurt looks up with wide eyes, nodding at the black lace shirt he'd handed her earlier, and says, "What happened?"

"I thought about not telling him. The guy, Scott, was drunk and I was pretty sure that he wouldn't remember it the next morning. Jason hadn't been anywhere near us so the chances of him finding out would have been slim. I could have gotten away with it, but I would have known. So I told him the next morning when we had both sobered up." Anna pulled the black shirt off and hung it up on the hook next to her. "He yelled, of course, and he was gone for days. I was…I was worried he'd never come back, you know?"

Kurt nods, "Like you broke something that couldn't be fixed," he says in a soft voice.

Anna turns with a new pink shirt on, and looks down at the boy huddled in the corner of the dressing room. "Jason came back about four days later. He had this look in his eyes, this dead look. I was terrified that it meant he wouldn't take me back. But he came in and walked over to me…and he just held me. He must have held me for hours while I cried. And then he told me that, even though I had broken his trust, he would forgive me for it. Because I had told him the truth and because he loved me more than anything, and because I think a part of him knew it could have been him that had cheated. We worked through it, it took time of course, but eventually it was just another thing that we had to get through. Another thing that, even though it hurt, had made us stronger, and became a mistake we learned from."

"What if Blaine won't forgive me," Kurt asks?

"Right now Kurt, the question you need to be asking yourself isn't whether or not he will forgive you. The question is whether or not you want him to. You have to decided, did you kiss Noah because he was attractive or because you wanted more with him? You are going to be attracted to other people, what matters now is whether he's worth giving Blaine up for."

* * *

><p>Blaine has been pacing his room since he left the Hummel's yesterday. After Puck and Blaine had calmed down, Puck had gone back upstairs with Finn, leaving Blaine and Mr. Hummel together.<p>

"_Mr. Hummel, what should I do?"_

_Burt sat down in front of the boy. "Call me Burt kid," he said. "Mr. Hummel makes me feel old." Blaine nodded but there was no smile on his face and he could barely contain the tears just behind his eyes. "You know, this isn't an uncommon situation. Most married couples I've met have had this problem at least once before. Being married, or in a committed relationship, doesn't mean that you suddenly stop being attracted to other people."_

"_I know that," Blaine whispered. "My…my dad cheated on my mom once. I don't know the details, I was only about eleven. But I remember listening to my mom yell about how could he be sneaking around with her and then my dad was gone for about two months. He came back and I know that they went to a councilor to help fix them."_

"_Do you still love my son Blaine?"_

_Blaine looked up from where his finger was tracing the wood grain of the table. "More than the world," Blaine answered honestly. "But…I yelled at him."_

_Burt nodded, "I'm sure it was a shock."_

"_You know, my dad wouldn't even care. I'm sure he'd be glad if Kurt wasn't around so much." Blaine rubbed his finger along the table. "I can't lose him; he's all I've got."_

_Burt reached out, putting his hand on the top of Blaine's. "You know, despite anything that might happen between you and Kurt, you are always welcome here if you need anything."_

_Blaine's eyes shown with tears, "I…thank you."_

Blaine whips his eyes with the back of his hand. He's pretty sure that he's cried more these past few days than ever before. He's not even angry anymore, just scared. Despite the terrible feeling in his gut every time the thinks about Kurt and Puck together, the pain of thinking about losing Kurt is much greater. His phone, which he's been checking every five minutes since Kurt disappeared, rings softly. He looks down, wondering if he's seeing things as Kurt's name and the silly picture they took together flashes across the screen. Sliding his finger across the screen, he answers with a soft, "Hello."

"Hi," the voice he's been dying to hear for days comes drifting through the phone and he sounds so broken, so raw, that Blaine's barely able to contain his own tears.

"Are you okay?" It's the only thing Blaine can think of, wondering where Kurt's at and if he's safe.

He can hear Kurt breathing through the phone and he waits. Finally, Kurt's voice comes through the phone. "I've been staying with Jason and his wife."

Blaine sighs with relief. Logically, he knew that Kurt had to be safe because Burt wasn't worried about where he was. He's not sure what to say, whether he should start apologizing now or ask if Kurt's made a decision.

The chance to speak up is taken when Kurt starts talking again. "Blaine, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine whispers.

"Not on the phone though, can you meet me at Jason's house?" Kurt asks; his voice still shaky.

Blaine says yes and Kurt texts the address to him. It takes Blaine five minutes to get in his car, but once the engine is turned on, he freaks. What if Kurt wants to end things? What will he do? He eyes the phone still in his hand and touches the home key. His background picture is of him and Kurt after Sectionals, Kurt placing a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. Tears sting Blaine's eyes as he pulls out of the driveway. He has to know, even if it might break his heart, he has to know what's going on with him and Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt starts pacing the living room the moment he hangs up with Blaine. Anna's flitting around the house getting ready for work and laughing each time she passes Kurt. "If you wear a hole in my rug…"<p>

Kurt sends her a scathing look that she laughs off. He knows she's drawing out her morning routine because she wants to catch a glimpse of Blaine before she leaves for the day. "Like I would have that much disrespect for something this nice," he says as he toes the Oriental rug that adorns her Japanese themed living room, done so well Kurt hasn't found a flaw yet.

"No sex on my bed," she calls back, "or the rug. Couch is fine though; it's seen enough action as it is."

Kurt glares into the bedroom she's disappeared in and then eyes the couch he'd been lounging on earlier with terror. He's in the middle of wondering if she's steam cleaned it recently and where he might find her steam cleaner, when the door bell rings. "Fuck," he whispers. He's not prepared to see him yet.

Anna comes skidding out of the bedroom, precariously teetering on sky high heels. "I'll get it, it's my house." She's got her purse in slung over her shoulder and it proves Kurt's theory that she's been waiting for Blaine to get here. "Lock the door when I leave and don't have sex on my bed. Hot tub is also free though."

Kurt glares, wondering not for the first time why he likes her so much. The feeling in the pit of his stomach is getting worse and oh god, what if he throws up on Blaine when he goes to talk?

Anna opens the door with a smile, "Hello," she says in a high and cheery voice.

"Umm…hi, is Kurt here?" Blaine looks up at the woman in front of him.

"Sure, right in the living room. I'm Anna and I've got to go." She flits around him, leaving Blaine staring at the space she just vacated. "He's cute," she hollers down the hall.

Kurt groans and when Blaine steps in, his breath catches in his throat. After seeing Blaine every day, going without seeing Blaine makes Kurt's heart ache now that he's staring at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he whispers back. He closed the door and locks it behind him.

Kurt feels terrible about how broken Blaine looks. There are dark black circles under his red and puffy eyes. "Do you…wanna sit?"

"I want to hug you. Can I?" Blaine's voice sounds as weak as Kurt's does. Kurt nods and Blaine steps forward, pulling Kurt into his arms. Both boys feel like their skin is raw, the emotion between them thick in the air. Kurt's sobbing as Blaine hugs him tighter, trying hard not to let out any noise as his own tears fall down his face.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt mumbles into Blaine's shirt. "I'm so fucking sorry, I'm so…"

"Shh," Blaine whispers, running his hand over Kurt's back.

They stand there, frozen in their own pain, for what feels like hours. Until they can't cry anymore tears and Kurt's voice is raw from the broken sobs he's been letting out. Blaine moves them over to the couch, letting Kurt curl up against him for several more minutes. When Kurt's sobbing stops, the slender boy sits up and pulls away slowly as if he doesn't want to let go.

Blaine grabs his hand, because despite how many different ways this can go, the thought that he can't touch Kurt makes him sick. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I deserved it."

"No Kurt, you didn't. What you did hurt, but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Blaine rubs his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt looks down at their hands. "I don't want Noah." Blaine's heart soars, just those words and he's already feeling lighter. "I…I am attracted to him. You have to understand, I've never had anyone else who was attracted to me, who wanted me. It…"

"I know," Blaine whispers. "I understand how it must have felt for him to say that to you." It doesn't excuse what Kurt did, but he gets it. Until Blaine showed up, Kurt's only interactions with another guy was his ill-fated crush on his step-brother and Karofsky's sexual harassment and terror. He knows that knowing someone like Puck, who's been with more girls than either of them can count, is attracted to Kurt probably blew his mind.

"I kissed Noah because he asked me too," Kurt starts. "And because, I needed to know too. When we kissed, I did feel something. But I've spent these last few days thinking about it and talking with Anna and Jason. I know now that it's not whether or not you feel something in a kiss, I'm gay and Noah's a very experienced male so of course I'm going to feel something, it comes down to whether or not you want to be with someone. I don't want to be with Noah, I want to be with you. I love you."

Blaine smiles softly even though his heart is racing and he's ecstatic to hear Kurt say those words. "I love you too Kurt."

"Can you…I mean I know I messed up…but…"

Blaine leans forward, cupping Kurt's cheek. "Of course I forgive you Kurt, I love you. If these two days are what life without you would be like, I don't ever want to go through it again."

Kurt leans into the touch, into the warmth of Blaine's hand. "I was so stupid."

"You weren't stupid Kurt, you were confused. It's okay to be attracted to another guy, but next time, tell me. I'd rather we talk about it than you do something behind my back like that. That's what hurts the most, not that you kissed Puck or that you were attracted to him, but that you did it behind my back."

"I know," Kurt whispers. "I was standing there thinking that, that this is wrong and I should back away and go tell Blaine what was going on. But I…just froze. And the next thing I knew, I was kissing him."

Blaine presses a soft kiss to the other cheek, "Don't ever be afraid to talk to me Kurt."

Kurt looks up into the golden eyes of the man he loves more than he's ever imagined he'd love someone. "Can we just…sleep? I mean…I understand if…you…"

Blaine stops the broken voice by leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. He can tell, by the rough texture of Kurt's bottom lip, that he's been biting it. He presses a little harder, his hand cupping the back of Kurt's neck and pulling him close until all Blaine can taste, smell, or feel is Kurt. "I love you," he says against Kurt's lips as he breaks away. "Sleep sounds amazing."

Kurt smiles, leans forward a little and when Blaine nods; kisses him softly. "I missed you so much," he whispers.

"I did too baby," Blaine says, "I did too."

* * *

><p>Blaine's nervous. He's never actually been this nervous. "You look like you are going to puke."<p>

"I feel like I am," he responds back to the snarky voice to his left. Kurt's leaning up against the wall, arms crossed across his chest and one leg propped up on the wall behind him. He's wearing tight blue jeans that are slung low on his hips and no shirt. The hip piercings gleam in the light but it's the new belly ring that has Blaine's attention. It's been almost three months since Kurt and Blaine's fight over Kurt's kiss with Puck. After some time, the two of them returned to normal in their relationship. Puck, who had never wanted to break the two of them up, managed to lay low for a while in respect to the two. Gradually, Blaine and Kurt have been opening back up to Puck, who's still woefully single but getting more action than the whole glee club combined.

Kurt flicks the bellybutton ring and giggles. He was shocked when Blaine had pulled him into the piercing parlor an hour ago and asked if he could pick out the next piercing. It took almost the entire hour to talk Kurt into getting what most would see as a predominantly girl piercing. "I look so gay with this," he says.

Blaine laughs, but it's a little shaky. He's sitting in the chair, waiting on Jason to come back with a fresh needle. "You look hot."

"Yeah," Kurt asks? He steps forward and behind Blaine, leaning down to brush his lips over Blaine's ear. "Are you trying to make me more feminine Blaine? Next thing I know, you'll want me in lace panties and stockings." Blaine lets out a choked out moan and covers his mouth with his hands. "Seriously," Kurt asks as he comes around to face Blaine.

"I…uh…maybe," Blaine stutters out. "I was online and there was this website..."

"I do not want to hear about your sex life," Jason says as he comes around the corner. "It's already bad enough that Anna has you two house-sitting for us and encouraging you two."

"She's a doll," Blaine grins because he knows they are both thinking about the hot tub sex they had last week.

Jason glares, "Stay out of my room you two."

"We would never," Kurt winks and leans back against the wall. "You sure you want to do this baby?"

Blaine's looking sick again as Jason steps up to him. "Yeah, I…want this." The other part of his surprise when brining Kurt here was that he wanted his own piercing. He battled between his nipples and his tongue, but Kurt vetoed the tongue because of his cock piercings saying something about getting stuck that horrified Blaine. Blaine reaches out and Kurt smiles, grabbing his hand. "You know, you are corrupting me Kurt Hummel."

"I'll make you a deal," Kurt says in a deep voice in Blaine's ear. "You get the steel, I'll get the stockings."

Blaine gasps and then cries out when Jason pierces his right nipple. "I'm glad you are distracting him," Jason says as he slips the ring through the hole, "but could you refrain from sharing the kinky details please."

"Oh hush," Kurt says, "or I'll bring up some of the things Anna tells me about."

Blaine looks over at Kurt, "Oh gossip?"

Kurt smiles, watching Jason getting the needle ready for Blaine's other nipple. "I love you," he whispers and kisses Blaine to swallow the sound he makes when the second needle pierces his flesh.

-x-

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine hisses out as he grips Kurt's hips harder. The boy above him is stunning, his head thrown back and the soft sound of his moans.

"God you feel amazing," Kurt whispers as he sinks back down on Blaine's cock. "Fuck."

Blaine thrusts his hips up, nailing Kurt's prostate and making the other boy scream out. "I'm so close baby," he whispers.

Kurt grins down at him, reaching down and tugging softly on the metal pierced through Blaine's nipples. "Come then," he says and he quickens his pace.

Blaine growls and grabs Kurt; flipping them over on the bed. Blaine grabs Kurt's thighs, pulling his boyfriend's legs up and onto his shoulders. He pushes his cock back into the hot heat of Kurt ass and grins filthily when Kurt screams his name. "Fuck, so tight Kurt..."

"Fuck me, please god fuck me Blaine." Kurt arches his back and grabs onto the headboard behind him.

Blaine pulls out and thrusts back in hard, fucking Kurt faster and harder until Kurt's arms are straining to hold onto the headboard behind him. Blaine leans down, folding Kurt in half, and whispers, "Come for me."

Kurt cried out, coming hard and clenching around Blaine until the other boy is bottomed out and screaming Kurt's name as he comes. "Fuck," Kurt whispers.

"Give me about ten more minutes," Blaine says as he pulls out of Kurt and flops down beside him.

Kurt laughs and curls up into Blaine, laying his head on Blaine's chest. "I love you," Kurt whispers, toying with the barbell in Blaine's nipple.

"I love you too," Blaine says sleepily. Silence passes between them and Kurt thinks Blaine's asleep when the other boy whispers, "were you serious about trying the panties?"

Kurt laughs and curls in tighter. "Anything you want baby." He's never been happier, or more in love. And no one and nothing is going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was so angsty, but it had a happy ending at least. The next installment will hopefully be out soon, but I can't guarantee when. We will return to the regular kinky smut in the next one, and I'll give you guys a little preview:**

_**Blaine has literally stopped breathing. Sitting on his bed, as if he was fucking drawn there, is his boyfriend. He's wearing a pair of black lace panties that are stretching obscenely to cover the bulge is hard cock is making. His long legs are accented by sheer black stocking that are connected to his panties by a garter belt. He's wearing sky high black heels and when he stands up and turns, Blaine moans at the sight of the back seam on the stockings, the fact that his panties barely cover his ass so that the bottom of those pretty pale cheeks are peeking out, the black and pink lace ribbon that's pulled tight through his corset piercing, and the sheer height of him. "Oh my god," he whispers out and a light laugh meets his ears. He's pretty sure he's dead and gone to heaven.**_


End file.
